


Dusk

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Avalon DraculPost "school hard" season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. 
> 
> Summery: post 'school hard' season 2, spike shows up in sunnydale and someone's tampering with Buffy and Spike's dreams...only in dreams can they be lovers. 
> 
> Rating: R

Spike rolled over, groaning and covering his eyes from the light that was shining on his face. He didn't know at first where he was. All he knew was that he was on a cold floor, his head hurt and it smelled like shit. He rolled over and came face to face with an extremely ugly and extremely dead daemon. "Oh hell." He growled, jumping up and, unfortunately, right into the light. Yelling he jumped into a dark corner, burned and bloodied flesh was crisp on the back of his neck and a small patch just in front of his burnt left ear.   
  
"What the hell did I ever do to deserve all of this crap?" he growled to himself, ripping off his shirt and covering his wounds. His back slid down the wall and he sat, head forward on his chest as he mopped up the blood. "Damn bloody sun." he sighed.   
  
The previous night slowly came back to him. He remembered his run-in with Buffy in her hospital room and then getting the hell kicked out of him by Angel, killing the daemon and getting plastered. After then that he didn't have the faintest clue. However, he did remember his dream. Closing his eyes and smiling he tried to bring back the memory of his hands sliding down Buffy's side and his lips against her breast.   
  
"Um, Spike?" Spike looked up sharply and right at the wide, scared, green eyes of Willow who stood squarely in the sun, no doubt to keep him from getting to her.   
  
"The hell do you want, red?" Spike growled. "I didn't know that we were on speaking terms." He winced as he pulled his shirt off of his neck; it stuck to his melted skin and made him hiss.   
  
"Oh geez, what happened?" Willow asked, worried without thinking about who she was worrying about.   
  
Spike looked up at her, an amused and confused look on his handsome face. "I didn't know you cared." Spike said with a half-smile that made Willow blush a little. She knew what he was but she had to admit, of all the vampyres that Buffy could fall in love with this wasn't bad looking. "If you must know I have a little allergy to sunlight." He glanced up at the stream coming in from the gated window. "Forgot about it when I saw that bugger." He glanced down at the dead daemon and Willow squealed, she hadn't realized that it was there. "S'allright, luv, it's dead."   
  
"I—I know." Willow stammered. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you were pretty bad off last night." She said, managing an impish smile.   
  
"Okay, tell me if I'm wrong here but you're one of the Slayer's little groupies, why the hell would you care if I died?" Spike asked, totally confused now. "She—she didn't send you, did she?"   
  
"N-no." Willow shook her head. "I'm sorry, I—I don't think she's awake yet."   
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Spike asked, his sarcasm replaced with genuine worry.   
  
"Yea, she will." Willow assured him. "The d-doctors say she'll probably wake up soon, it was a r-really nasty bang D-Drucilla gave him."   
  
"So you're not as bloody dense as my holy sire, he still thinks I did it to her." Spike stood up, Willow shrunk back in fear. "I'm not going to kill you, red, couldn't get close enough to you while you're in the sunny part of this world." He glanced at the window again. "I'm stuck in this place until the sun goes down." He looked back at Willow. "What was it you came here for, and don't give me that mothering crap, what do you want?" he asked.   
  
"I wanted to know…you r-really love her, don't y-you?" Willow asked, still afraid that Spike might get upset with her for asking.   
  
"She's the Slayer." Spike took a sharp breath, straightening and looking away. "Nothing could survive between us." Spike's lips pressed together in a tight line. "Besides, she despises me."   
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Willow said, her voice a little sad, he looked up at her unbelievingly. "I—I don't mean that she hates you, I mean you're a v-vampyre and she's the S-Slayer, I mean you don't have a s-soul, at least with A-Angel he has one…a soul I mean." Willow said quickly, taking a quick, shaky step backwards. "N-not that that makes him any better but, you k-know what I mean, I mean…"   
  
"No, red, I don't know, why don't you bloody tell me?" Spike growled. "Tell me how much better he is then me, everyone keeps telling me that, I'm starting to believe it." His voice was brutal but Willow could hear a hint of sadness beneath it.   
  
"Hey girley." Came a sharp British voice. "Willow, isn't it?" Natasha's hand rested on Willow's shoulder with a death grip, her black nails digging into her shoulder. "I'm not interrupting am I?" She looked up at the shirtless bleached blond. She grabbed Willow's other shoulder and threw her back to her friends, Willow cried out but one hit her over the head and she passed out, they turned her over and tied her hands and legs.   
  
Spike tried to get to her but there wasn't any way that he could get to her without burning to ask. "The hell are you doing?" Spike demanded loudly. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
"Oh, he's feisty." Natasha grinned, taking a few steps into the crypt, keeping in the light. "And yummy." Her eyes ran down his impressive form. "Death has done you good." He smiled darkly up at him, fingering a pendant just above her breasts which were popping out of a black corset that ended just below, a black silk shirt was unbuttoned and tucked into the corset, just barely covering the x-rated parts of her but leaving much cleavage. She wore tight black leather pants, black, thick boots and long, black hair down her back, straight bangs over her pale, beautiful face ending at elegant eyebrows. Her large, dark eyes looked invitingly at the vampyre. She licked her black lips before speaking. "Who are you?" she asked.   
  
"I asked you bloody first." Spike growled, his eyes traveling down her chest but snapping back up, usually he would have taken her right there, it was obvious she wanted it, but he could keep his mind on it, not when Buffy was in his mind moaning and all around him.   
  
"We'll have another little talk." Natasha smiled, reaching out and running her nails down his chest, he jerked back.   
  
"You're not taking red." Spike growled.   
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "You can't touch me as long as I'm out here." She stepped backwards into the light and just out of his reach. "What do you want the stupid little bitch anyway?" she looked down at Willow, grabbing her around her throat and lifting her off of her feet. Willow gagged, waking up, trying to get free but finding herself tied. "She is pretty in her own little way." Natasha brought Willow's face to hers, kissing her harshly, forcing her tongue into the choking girl's mouth. With a surprising strength she threw her aside, licking her lips again. "She tastes like—strawberries." She proclaimed.   
  
"Look you fucking bangtail, I don't know what the hell you're doing but the Slayer is going to kick your damned arse if she finds out you took her little friend." Spike warned, walking as far as he could to the door.   
  
"I know, but you won't tell, will you?" she asked innocently, taking a crossbow from her friend and shooting a wooden bolt into Spike's chest. Spike yelled and fell backwards, it had just barely missed his heart. He looked back up and they were all gone.   
  
  
  
Buffy pulled the bolt out of Spike's chest, pressing her hand to the wound, his cold blood covering her fingers. He was still unconscious where she had moved him, he lay across a stone coffin on the far side of the little crypt, his head facing away from her and showing a painful burn. "God, Spike, what've you gotten yourself into now?" she asked him, not expecting an answer.   
  
She'd been released from the hospital after surprised doctors checked her over and didn't even find a scar. Her mom had quieted down and she'd left her in her house talking to Giles who was trying very hard to explain to her what Buffy was without sounding totally insane. Joyce had tried to stop her leaving but Buffy hadn't cared. She needed to let off some steam and the best place to do that was the cemetery after sundown. She'd dusted off a couple of newbes but nothing good, then she'd found Spike sprawled out and half bleeding to death. She had been almost reluctant to help him after what he'd said to her at the hospital but she knew that he hadn't meant it. And I'm supposed to care if he hates me? He: vampyre, you: Slayer, do we need any more explanation?   
  
So now she was trying her best to make sure he didn't die but it wasn't going well. He was loosing a lot of blood, she didn't know how much a vampyre could loose and still live but for human standard he should be long dead. He is dead. She reminded herself.   
  
Moving his head to face her she looked at him for a couple of minutes. His lips were dry and cracked, he looked…older. All of his skin looked old and weathered, nothing like the beautiful marble-like skin that he usually had. Alabaster. She thought, touching his face and running her fingers along his cheekbone. Like some Greek statue or something…whoa, getting off topic. Spike dieing is a good thing, right? But somehow she couldn't convince herself. Buffy sat on the floor, her back against the coffin and stared at the wall across from her. She didn't know what to do. She wished that Giles were here, he'd know. No he wouldn't. She quarried herself. None of them understand. They haven't seen him every night in their dreams. Made love to him, or wanted to, god, I'm the world's worst Slayer. Sitting here thinking how much I want the infamous William the Bloody. I should be killed.   
  
Sighing, Buffy stood up, pulling her knife from the inside of her boot. She looked back at Spike who lay motionless and silent, the moon casting shadows across his face. "I hope to hell that you realize how lucky you are." Buffy whispered to him before cutting a deep gash in her wrist. She barely flinched; years of getting the crap kicked out of her had made her tough. She watched as her own bright red blood dripped down her wrist before putting it just above Spike's lips. At first there was no response, the blood dripped onto his lips, some of it into his mouth but most of it sliding down the side of his face. "C'mon, Spike." She urged him. "Wake up and smell the bloodletting."   
  
  
  
The first thing that Spike felt was something warm on his lips, then he smelled human blood. He groaned, licking his lips and finding them covered in blood. Without thinking his vampyre visage took over. This blood was different, sweeter, stronger. It was powerful. He reached up and grabbed the warm arm just above him, licking and sucking at the wound, growling in pleasure. This was blood the way it was supposed to be. He could feel his pain lessening, his wounds closing. Slowly his senses returned one after the other and finally he opened his eyes, finding Buffy standing above him, her eyes closed and a pained look across her face.   
  
Spike shoved the arm away from him, jumping off the coffin; he had to get as far away from her as possible. His back slammed against the wall and he stared at the surprised Slayer, wiping her blood roughly from his lips and trying to get the sweet taste of her off his tongue. "What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice hoarse. "Are you bloody insane?"   
  
"Well gee, your welcome." Buffy yelled back, wrapping her wrist in her sleeve, her healing ability already taking over. "Welcome back to the land of the living."   
  
"I could have hurt you!" Spike exclaimed, exasperated and terrified. If he'd killed her… "Do you have any idea how hard it is for a vampyre to stop feeding? It's like…well it's hard!" he tried and failed to explain. "Do you want to die?"   
  
"You were the one almost dead!" Buffy exclaimed. "I didn't know what else to do! You were going tales from the crypt on me, you looked like you were fifty!"   
  
Spike crossed the room between them; grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, making her look up at him. "I could have killed you, don't you ever do that again!"   
  
"Fuck you!" Buffy ripped free. "Yea, next time I'll remind myself not to help your sorry ass! You ungrateful bastard!" she shrieked. "What, am I not good enough to be your food, is that it? I'm so rancid and disgusting that you the great vampyre wouldn't feed off me if your life depended on it? I am getting so sick and tired of people not appreciating me! First mom, now you!"   
  
"That's the problem, Buffy." Spike whispered, he was frightened now. "You're the best there is. Everyone else is like—like krill and you're a bloody sirloin steak! A Slayer's blood is the most powerful thing in the world. It can bring a vampyre back to life and it acts as the most powerful aphrodisiac." He growled, he was burning inside, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't take her right then and there.   
  
Buffy crossed to him in three steps, her hands on either side of his face, back to it's beautiful self, and she pulled him to her, her lips finding his with an equal passion. Spike stared at her for a minute, not responding, just surprised. Buffy pulled back angrily. "What, now I'm even too good to fuck? God you are such a bastard!"   
  
"I—I love you Buffy." He whispered, his voice shaking. "I've loved you for so bloody long, since I first saw you. And now—now you're just angry and you're going to have a good shag with me and wake up tomorrow wishing that you could take it all back. I can't have you hating me, I just can't."   
  
"Spike, I…" Buffy started.   
  
"Willow." Spike interjected sharply. He, just like his dream self, didn't want to hear what excuse she was going to give.   
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked, confused. "What does she have to do with it?"   
  
"Some—thing took her, she came here, don't right know why, but, damn, what was her bloody name…Natasha, she came round and took her." Spike said quickly, trying to get Buffy off from what she was going to say.   
  
"Natasha?" Buffy asked, stunned. "Gothic girl, decidedly lesbian?" Buffy asked, glad the previous conversation had stopped. She knew Spike had done it on purpose but she couldn't finish what she was going to say, what was between then was wrong.   
  
"Something like that." Spike said, turning around and busying himself by putting on his ragged shirt. When his back was turned Buffy let her eyes slide down his back, suddenly she felt cold. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to touch him. She shook the idea out of her head and looked quickly away. How the hell can you be thinking about that when Willow's in trouble? "I tried to stop her," Spike turned around, trying to make himself sound like he used to but he just couldn't manage smug. "But they were, well, they were out there." He glanced out the door into the graveyard. "And I've got a little allergy to sunlight." He indicated his nearly healed burnt neck. "Then the bitch shot me."   
  
"Damn it." Buffy hissed. "I knew she was bad news, god, I've got to get to Giles and Xander, if she took Willow she might be after all of them." She thought out loud, turning to leave. When he didn't follow she turned around. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and then leaving, not waiting for an answer.   
  
Spike stared at her retreating back for a minute before he followed.   
  
  
  
"Hello darling." Natasha grinned as Willow opened her eyes slowly, moaning. "I hope you're comfortable but, well, it's as good as we could do." She grinned and Willow tried to move her arms and legs but found them shackled to the wall behind her where she hung.   
  
"Such a little thing." Dru murmured, looking up at the red head. "Such a pretty little thing." She moved just in front of Willow, putting her face in the red head's and running her fingers down her pale cheek. "Like a flower."   
  
"W-what do you want with me?" Willow asked, terrified. She didn't know who scared her more: Natasha or Dru.   
  
"Aw, we don't want you, honey." Natasha laughed, wrapping her arms around Dru's thin waist and resting her chin on the vampyre's shoulder, Dru smiled and put her hands on the other girl's, a content purr. "We want your little friend."   
  
"B-Buffy?" Willow asked, her voice shaking even ore then usual, she could feel tears prickling at her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry. Buffy wouldn't cry.   
  
Dru hissed, lashing out and scratching Willow across the face. "Bad girl!" she exclaimed. "Don't say her name, she has no name!" she raged, stalking across the room and sulking in the corner. "Bad, bad thing." She mumbled.   
  
"Tsk tsk, shouldn't have done that. Dru doesn't like super-Buffy that much, apparently she stole her boy toy from her." She shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and reminding Willow very much of Spike with her detached amusement. "Don't know what the hell that little tight-ass could offer that Dru couldn't but, hell, that's why I don't usually deal with guys." She grinned, blowing smoke in Willow's face, making her cough. "You understand."   
  
"L-look, Buffy doesn't c-care about me, she won't c-come for me, why don't you just l-let me go? No harm done, huh?" She managed a smile and a short laugh, knowing she wasn't at all convincing.   
  
"Oh, now you're just outright lying." Natasha sighed. "We're not starting off too well are we, luv?" she shook her head and moved across to Dru, pulling the vampyre's long hair off of her shoulders and kissing the back of her neck. "Don’t let her get to you, babe, she'd a fucking moron, the hell does she know?" she cooed.   
  
"The Slayer's been very bad. She's taken Spikey away from mummy, now he's all lost, out there in the big bad world." She whimpered feebly, pressing her face into the girl's chest, Natasha held her, shushing her and stroking her hair. "We'll have to punish her." Dru said, looking up at Natasha. "For all the bad things."   
  
"Of course." Natasha smiled. "We'll rip her pretty little head off and put it on a stick."   
  
"Like a doll!" Dru clapped.   
  
Someone cleared their throat behind the two women, they both looked at the man annoyed. "What the hell do you want?" Natasha demanded coldly.   
  
"We've picked up the boy." The fledgling said, his eyes on the floor. "We're sending others to get the mother."   
  
"Good." Natasha crossed her arms and smiled. "Looks like we've got a friend for you." She looked at Willow and smiled as Willow squealed when the unconscious and very beaten body of Xander was thrown on the floor in front of her.   
  
  
  
"I am not allowing you to invite this—this vampyre into this house." Giles crossed his arms standing in front of the doorway, Spike behind him on the outside looking very annoyed and Buffy on the other side of the angry watcher.   
  
"It's not even your house, Giles." Buffy exclaimed. "You don't have a right to tell me who I do and don't invite in."   
  
"As your watcher I am strongly advising you to not do this." Giles glared at Spike, knowing that the vampyre couldn't get in. "And you had better stay away from my Slayer or else I'll kill you myself. Buffy may feel something for you but I assure you that I do not."   
  
"Aren't you supposed to just watch mate? It's not like you have a bloody say in her life." Spike shot back, taking a drag off of his cigarette. "And since when is she your Slayer, have you asked her?" he asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.   
  
"Buffy, you are not to invite strange—vampyres—into our house." Joyce said, sounding unconvincing, she still didn't quite get the slayering business but she was doing her best to keep up.   
  
"Fine, you know what? What the bloody hell ever, I just wanted to inform watcher daddy that some witch bitch Natasha is collecting the Slayer's friends one by one so you do what the hell you want, I'll just be out here being strange." He said sarcastically, turning around and walking down the front steps, his jaw clenched.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Buffy pushed past Giles violently. "You get your ass inside." She grabbed Spike's arm and threw him into the house, throwing Giles a sharp glance.   
  
"Buffy!" Giles and Joyce exclaimed. Spike smiled, quite pleased with himself.   
  
"There now, that wasn't so hard was it? I'm not murdering the lot of you yet so can you untie your damned knickers and get your brains around the fact that I've got nothing to loose with them and everything with you." He glanced at Buffy before taking another drag off his cigarette.   
  
"Okay, bub, they aren't going to hurt you but while you're in here you are not smoking." Buffy grabbed Spike's cigarette and threw it out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" Spike exclaimed, open-mouthed.   
  
"You are now." Buffy said threateningly. "Okay, tell Giles what you told me and don't leave anything out." She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.   
  
"The hell am I doing?" Spike muttered. "Fine, Red comes out to me for some reason or other and bloody git Natasha knocks her over the head and carries her off after using me for target practice."   
  
"And why did you not try to stop her?" Giles asked angrily.   
  
"It was the fucking daytime you wanker! Not much help I can be if I'm ashes!"   
  
"And you trust him, Buffy?" Giles asked, looking at Buffy with untrusting eyes.   
  
"Yea, I trust him." Buffy shot back. "Not like I've got much choice in the matter, huh?" she stared back just as hatefully.   
  
"Hey…!" Spike exclaimed.   
  
"Buffy, may I speak to you in private please?" Joyce asked, giving Spike and Giles angry glances.   
  
"Look, I don't think we have time to be playing mommy here, I got a sneaking suspicion that whatever Natasha wants with Red it's not pleasant." Spike growled. He couldn't believe that Buffy wasn't jumping to her friend's rescue at the first sign of danger.   
  
"I may be new to this Slayering business but I am still Buffy's mother and she is not going anywhere until I talk to her." Joyce growled, sounding so demanding that it surprised even Spike. Joyce put a hand on Buffy's shoulder and directed her into the kitchen. "All right young lady, you are going to answer some of my questions right here and right now."   
  
"Look, mom, you have no idea what you're dealing with, but I do. Spike's right, we don't have time to play happy house when Willow is in danger." Buffy told her, trying to make her understand.   
  
"And about your friend, how long have you been sleeping with him?" Joyce asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.   
  
"What?" Buffy was totally taken aback. "Wh-who said I'd been sleeping with him?"   
  
"Like I said, I don't know what he is, I'm not sure I want to know but I do know you. I don't appreciate being out of the loop in your life but I will not tolerate any sexual activities at your age!" Joyce exclaimed, her voice loud and quavering.   
  
Spike suppressed a snicker and Giles threw him a harsh glance. They'd both been trying to look like they weren't listening (or at least Giles was) but they had heard every word.   
  
"Jesus mom, I'm 17, I'll be 18 soon, some of the girls at my school haven't been virgins since they were 14…not that I'm not." Buffy interjected somewhat truthfully. She was still a virgin in the bodily sense but in her dreams…   
  
"I know that look between the two of you, I know Buffy, I can tell when you're in love with someone!" she exclaimed, Buffy's eyes went wide, her face stricken.   
  
Spike choked.   
  
"I don't love him mom and I haven't been fucking him!" Buffy exclaimed, her voice rising like her mothers. Joyce slapped Buffy across the face.   
  
"Don't you dare use language like that in this house." She hissed.   
  
"I so do not have time for this." Buffy hissed back, her eyes burning. "If you will excuse me I have lives to save and maybe even an apocalypse to stop, who the hell knows? The night's still young and it's not like I haven't done it before."   
  
"If you leave don't you dare come back!" Joyce yelled frantically.   
  
Buffy turned around angrily. "Fine."

The End


End file.
